The Dark Knight Rises
''The Dark Knight Rises ''is a 2012 superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, it is the sequel to the 2005 release, ''Batman Begins, ''and the 2008 release, ''The Dark Knight, ''The film is directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Christian Bale as Batman, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Tom Hardy as Bane, Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon, Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as John Blake and Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. ''The Dark Knight Rises ''was released on July 16, 2012 in the United States. Plot Taking place roughly 8 years after the second film, The film begins with the captured Bane being loaded onto a plane in Uzbekistan by a CIA unit escorting Dr. Leonid Pavel back to Russia. However, it turned out that Bane and his men planned to be caught as a hijacked military plane closed in above them, hoping to crash itself and the CIA plane with no survivors. During the attack, Bane did a blood transfusion on Pavel and put his blood into a dead man and left the corpse on the plane. Pavel was grabbed by Bane and pulled out from the plane before it crashed, with him presumed dead in it. Bane, while escaping with him, promised that the fear will "come later." Six months later, Gotham City is celebrating its eighth year of peace, and Batman's disappearance on the night of Harvey Dent's death. Under powers granted by the Dent Act, Commissioner Jim Gordon has nearly eradicated violent and organized crime. However, he still feels guilty about the cover-up of Harvey Dent's crimes. At a function celebrating Dent, he plans to admit to the conspiracy, but decides that the city is not ready to hear the truth. While following a lead in the abduction of congressman Byron Gilly from the function, Gordon's speech falls into Bane's hands. Gordon is shot in the process and hospitalized, and he promotes patrol officer John Blake to detective, allowing Blake to report directly to him. Bruce Wayne has locked himself inside Wayne Manor for the past three years, and Wayne Enterprises is crumbling after he invested in a clean energy project designed to harness fusion power, but shut the project down after learning that the core could be modified to become a nuclear weapon. Blake, who has deduced Batman's identity, persuades Bruce to return as Batman, and Alfred Pennyworth resigns in a failed attempt to dissuade him, explaining that Bane was born in a well-like penitentiary known as the Pit, and following his escape was trained in the League of Shadows until his excommunication. Bane stages an attack on the Gotham Stock Exchange and uses a stolen set of Bruce's fingerprints to place a number of risky investments in his name, bankrupting Bruce and forcing him to relinquish control of Wayne Enterprises. Correctly suspecting that his business rival, John Daggett, has employed Bane to aid in an aggressive take-over of the company, Bruce entrusts businesswoman Miranda Tate to keep full control out of Daggett's hands. Daggett is then killed by Bane. Following a trail left by the cat burglar who kidnapped Gilly and obtained his fingerprints for Daggett, Selina Kyle, Batman confronts Bane in the sewers, who says that he is there to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny. He reveals that he was using Daggett's construction firms to stage a heist on Wayne Enterprises' Applied Science Division. He steals Batman's arsenal before crippling him by slipping one of his spinal discs and sending him to an ancient Pit prison from which escape is virtually impossible. The other inmates relate the story of the only person to ever successfully escape from the prison, a child driven by necessity and the sheer force of will, said to be the child of Ra's al Ghul. Bane lures the vast majority of Gotham's police force underground and sets off a chain of explosions across the city, trapping the officers and turning Gotham City into an isolated city-state. Any attempt to leave the city will result in the detonation of a nuclear bomb, that was once the Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor. Addressing the citizens, Bane reveals the cover-up of Dent's death, and releases the prisoners locked up under the Dent Act. The rich and powerful are dragged from their homes and put before a show trial presided over by Jonathan Crane. After an attempt to sneak Special Forces soldiers into the city fails, the government blockades Gotham and the city further regresses into a state of anarchy. Meanwhile, Bruce retrains himself to be Batman and successfully escapes Bane's prison to return to Gotham. On the last day before the nuclear bomb is to explode, he enlists Selina, Blake, Miranda, Gordon and Lucius Fox to help liberate the city and stop the nuclear bomb before it grows too unstable and explodes. Batman confronts and subdues Bane, but is stabbed by Miranda as she reveals herself to be Talia al Ghul. It was she who escaped the prison as a child, and plans to complete her father's work (by destroying Gotham) and exact personal vengeance against Bruce for his death. Gordon successfully cuts off the bomb's ability to be remotely detonated while Selina kills Bane, allowing Batman to chase Talia. He tries to force her to take the bomb to the fusion chamber where it can be stabilized, but she remotely floods the chamber. Batman shoots her truck off the road and Talia dies in the resulting crash, confident that the bomb cannot be stopped. Using the Bat developed by Fox, Batman hauls the bomb beyond the city limits, where it detonates over the ocean. In the aftermath of the explosion, Batman is praised as a sacrificial hero and Bruce is believed dead as a casualty of the riot. Later Lucius finds out that Bruce had fixed autopilot on the Bat, hinting that Batman wasn't inside the Bat when it exploded with the bomb. As Bruce's estate is divided up, Alfred witnesses Bruce and Selina together alive in a cafe in Italy, while Blake inherits the Batcave. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Hardy as Bane *Gary Oldman as Comm. Jim Gordon *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul **Joey King as Young Talia al Ghul *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Det. John Blake *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Matthew Modine as Deputy Comm. Peter Foley *Ben Mendelsohn as John Daggett *Burn Gorman as Philip Stryver *Alon Aboutboul as Dr. Leonid Pavel *Juno Temple as Jen *Daniel Sunjata as Capt. Mark Jones *Tom Conti as Prisoner in the Pit *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Brett Cullen as Byron Gilly *Aiden Gillen as CIA Op *John Nolan as Douglas Fredericks *Josh Stewart as Barsad *William Devane as the President of the United States *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul **Josh Pence as Young Ra's al Ghul *Cillian Murphy as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *India Wadsworth as Warlord's Daughter Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Police Department *League Of Shadows *Daggett Enterprises Vehicles *The Bat *Batpod *Bruce Wayne's Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *The Tumbler Locations *Gotham **Gotham City ***The Batcave ***Wayne Manor ***Bruce Wayne's Warehouse ***Wayne Enterprises ***Gotham City Police Department ***Gotham City Stadium ***Gotham General Hospital ***Gotham International Airport ***Gotham Stock Exchange ***Gotham Tunnel System ***John Daggett's Penthouse ***Daggett Enterprises ***Blackgate Prison ***St. Swithin's Orphanage ***Selina Kyle's Apartment ***Gotham City Hall Events * Bane's Abduction of Dr. Leonid Pavel * Harvey Dent Day * Rescuing Byron Gilly * Discovery of Bane's Lair * Bane's Raid of Gotham Stock Exchange * Category:Films